John Allen Nelson
|birthplace = San Antonio, Texas |family = Justine Eyre David Nelson Nancy Nelson Diana Nelson Axel Nelson Linnea Nelson Åse Nelson |yearsactive = 1983-present }} John Allen Nelson is an American actor best known for his role as White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings in the hit political thriller series 24. Biography Nelson was born on August 28, 1959, in San Antonio, Texas. Little is known about his past, including where he went to school and why he wished to become an actor. What is known is that he spent three years in Germany with his family when he was young. Nelson started his career in 1983, when he got his first on-screen role in the ABC soap opera The Edge of Night, when he was cast as Jack Boyd. He received his first major recurring role when he was cast as Warren Lockridge in the NBC soap opera Santa Barbara. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows such as Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, Castle, Crisis, Without a Trace, 24, Grey's Anatomy, NCIS, Red Band Society, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Nelson portrayed Dan Murphy, the father of sociopath Danny Murphy that helped cover up his murder of his younger son Kyle Murphy, in the Season Four episode "A Shade of Gray". Filmography *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend - 3 episodes (2016-2017) - Silas Bunch *Rizzoli & Isles (2016) - Robby Davenport *Red Band Society - 4 episodes (2014-2015) - Jon Chota *Crisis - 5 episodes (2014) - President Devore *NCIS (2014) - JSOC Vice Admiral Lloyd Manditsky *Castle (2013) - Walter Dennis *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) - Roger Gentry *Travelers (2013) - Frank Harker *Gentleman's Game (2012) - Jack Crawford *Partners (2011) - Donald Weeks *CSI: Miami - 2 episodes (2005-2010) - Todd Peterson/Mike Rydell *Drop Dead Diva (2009) - D.A. Callahan *Criminal Minds - "A Shade of Gray" (2009) TV episode - Dan Murphy *Feast III: The Happy Finish (2009) - Shitkicker *Privileged - 4 episodes (2008-2009) - Arthur Smith *Inside the Box (2009) - Special Agent Tompkins *Grey's Anatomy (2008) - Arthur Soltanoff *Knight Rider (2008) - Congressman Childress *Without a Trace (2008) - Mark Duncan *Burn Notice (2008) - Lesher *Saving Grace (2007) - Buck Crussing *Close to Home (2007) - William Sheffield *Vanished - 13 episodes (2006) - Senator Jeffrey Collins *24 - 11 episodes (2005-2006) - White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings *Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding (2003) - Cort *Sheena - 35 episodes (2000-2002) - Matt Cutter *V.I.P. (1999) - FBI Agent Lambert *Marry Me or Die (1998) - Unknown Character *Early Edition (1998) - Ricky Brown *Seven Days (1998) - Mike Clary *Shelter (1998) - Martin Roberts *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997) - Captain Tom Redding *Follow Me Home (1996) - Perry *Baywatch - 13 episodes (1990-1995) - John D. Cort *Friends (1994) - Paul *Criminal Passion (1994) - Connor Ashcroft *Sweet Justice (1994) - Logan Wright *XXX's & OOO's (1994) - Andy St. James *Taking Liberty (1993) - Unknown Character *Matlock - 2 episodes (1989-1993) - Bill Parker/Terry Maslin *Murder, She Wrote (1991) - Tod Sterling *Rich Men, Single Women (1990) - Travis *Booker (1989) - Ronald Arrizola *Quantum Leap (1989) - Captain Bill 'Bird Dog' Birdell *Perry Mason: The Case of the Lethal Lesson (1989) - Frank Wellman Jr. *Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) - Dave Hansen *Heartbeat (1988) - Bobby *Saigon Commandos (1988) - Timothy Bryant *Deathstalker and the Warriors from Hell (1988) - Deathstalker *Buck James (1987) - Buddy Cronin *Hunter (1987) - Dr. Tim Donaldson *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1987) - Brian Dubinski *Hunk (1987) - Hunk Golden *Santa Barbara - 179 episodes (1984-1986) - Warren Lockridge *Loving (1984) - Duke Rochelle *The Edge of Night - 2 episodes (1983-1984) - Jack Boyd 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors